Enfin!
by CutieSunshine
Summary: Quelqu'un s'exprime sur ce qu'il ressent à voir le monde sorcier revivre après la fin de la guerre, nous donnant un aperçu de la vie de nos héros... un petit OS RonxHermione, un tout petit peu de HarryxGinny... Post Poudlard :p


Coucou!!!

Et me voilà à nouveau avec un ch'tit OS... encore une fois c'est un Ron - Hermione, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès! j'ai juste écris ce qui me passait à l'esprit '

J'espère qu'il vous plaira reviews??? svp!!

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi... même pas le narrateur (à vous de découvrir de qui il s'agit!!)

A la prochaine!!

* * *

_Enfin!_

La guerre est finie... Enfin!

Ils ont toujours gardé espoir et maintenant, ils vont enfin pouvoir vivre, être libres...

De qui je parle? Mais, d'EUX, tous ces enfants qui se sont retrouvés plongé dans un cauchemard, qui pourtant s'est avéré terriblement réel. Ce cauchemard porte... enfin du moins, portait un nom : Voldemort. Durant de nombreuses années, très peu de personnes n'ont fait que trembler à l'annonce de ce nom. Aujourd'hui, il est encore trop présent dans les mémoires, même s'il s'accompagne souvent d'un sentiment d'allégresse. Quand sa plus grande peur a été réduite en cendre, on ne peut que s'en réjouir.

Cependant, revenons aux "enfants" dont je parlais tout à l'heure. Je parlais de certaines personnes en particulier.

Tout d'abord, trois jeunes gens formidables, liés par une amitié très forte, qui leur a permis de nous délivrer. Vous savez bien de qui je parle, non? Bien sur. Impossible de ne pas les connaître. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Ils ont accompli de véritables miracles, dont celui de retrouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort... et bien sur, celui de le tuer. Enfin, l'_achever_ serait le mot exact. Une fois qu'un homme a été privé de la plus grande partie de son âme, il n'est pas vraiment difficile de le tuer, mais si ce fut effectivement très compliqué pour celui-là.

L'une des choses les plus spectaculaires qu'ils aient faites, selon moi, fut la création de l'AD. Brillante idée, je n'y aurai moi-même pas songé une seconde... enfin si, mais j'aurais eu très peur de confier une tâche pareille à des adolescents. Car si pour beaucoup d'entre eux il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen de pouvoir passer leurs BUSE, le but était avant tout de pouvoir se défendre face à notre ancien ennemi, ou l'un de ses sbires...

Mais ce ne sont plus des enfants. Pas même des adolescents. J'ai utilisés ces termes pour bien vous montrer que sans l'horreur de la guerre, ils n'auraient été que de jeunes gens près à entrer dans la vie active, à se marier (ce que d'ailleur beaucoup d'entre eux vont faire... ou ont déjà fait), à vivre leur vie enfin. Mais ils ont dû se battre, tout comme l'ont fait leurs parents, plusieurs années auparavant. Il ont dû s'endurcir. Je suis enchanté et surtout étonné de voir que très peu d'entre eux ont succombé à la déprime, au désespoir, à la peur... ils ont su faire face courageusement.

Revenons à nos trois amis. Du moins devrais-je dire quatre. Sans sa jeune femme, Harry n'aurait pas été aussi loin. Peut-être même se serait-il laissé mourir, à l'heure fatidique où il a pu porter le coup fatal à son ennemi. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup dans la vie, mais Ginny Potter (née Weasley) valait bien la peine de vivre... Vous êtes étonnés? Ils se sont effectivement mariés très jeunes. Mais la guerre fait faire toute sorte de choses, parfois irréfléchies. Celle-ci ne l'est pas. L'amour véritable ne se discute pas, n'est-ce pas? Comme l'a si bien dit Molly pour son mari et elle, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, alors pourquoi attendre? Harry a pourtant été très difficile à convaincre, terrifié qu'il était à l'idée que Voldemort puisse l'utiliser contre lui, ou tout simplement la tuer. Mais si vous connaissez un tant soit peu les Weasley, vous savez à quel point ils peuvent être têtus...

De même, mais vous vous en doutez sûrement, Hermione et Ron sont réunis (ouf! pas trop tôt, me direz-vous). Tous deux ont failli mourir, mais leur amour de la vie les a apparement retenus. Leur histoire est plutôt bizarre, je dois dire, même pour moi, et pourtant, très peu de choses peuvent m'étonner. Il y avait trop de monde à Ste Mangouste pour que les médicomages se permettent de les garder, aussi Ginny a-t-elle proposé qu'ils soient transportés dans un petit appartement qu'elle possédait sur le Chemin de Traverse (quand je vous disais qu'ils ont du grandir plus vite? elle n'avait que 17 ans à l'époque...). Hermione s'est réveillée la première, une semaine avant Ron. Elle avait mal, se sentait nauséeuse, et pleurait beaucoup au chevet de son petit ami. Puis, une fois qu'elle s'était décidée à sortir pour "respirer un peu d'air frais" (c'était surtout pour ne plus entendre Ginny la réprimander sur son comportement "stupide"), elle eut un malaise. Elle se rendit le lendemain à Ste Mangouste, accompagnée de Harry, afin de s'assurer que ce n'était rien de grave... et apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Je ne sais ce qui lui passa à l'esprit à cet instant, mais elle repartit chez Ginny sans rien expliquer à Harry, fonca dans la chambre de Ron, lui hurla de se réveiller, le secoua, pour finalement s'écrouler en sanglots à côté de lui. Puis elle lui murmura à l'oreille la bonne nouvelle. Enfin, je crois bien que ça ressemblait à une menace, quelque chose comme "Ronald Weasley, tu as intérêt à te réveiller sur-le-champ, car je n'acceperais pas que tu me laisses toute seule avec ton enfant". Bizarrement, à partir de cet insant, ce dernier reprit des couleurs, respira moins difficilement. Il lui fallut encore trois semaines pour se réveiller. La première chose qu'il vit fut Hermione, il lui sourit puis se rendormit. Le lendemain, la première chose qu'il demanda à Hermione, qui s'agitait autour de lui, fut : "Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?"  
Je vous laisse imaginer l'incompréhension, la surprise puis le bonheur qui ressortit de ces quelques mots.  
Aujourd'hui, Noémie a 2 ans, ses parents ne sont toujours pas mariés. Ils se disputent trop souvent pour y penser...

Enfin... Comme je le disais, toutes les personnes que cette guerre a atteintes peuvent enfin vivre tranquille, et croyez-moi, ils ne s'en privent pas!

Vous vous demandez qui je suis, peut-être? Si vous n'avez pas deviné, je ne vais pas vous le dire! Je peux juse vous dire que je suis mort, mais que de par ma grande... "importance" dans le monde sorcier, de mon vivant, je jouis de beaucoup de privilège, comme celui de pouvoir savoir que deviennent les gens que j'ai connus, ceux dont j'ai été proches... ceux que j'ai aidés.  
Vous avez trouvé, j'en suis sur...

Enfin, tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était exprimer ma joie...

La guerre est finie... enfin!

* * *

Vous avez trouvé??? une tite review pour me répondre, est-ce trop demander? grimace pathétique de l'auteur désespérée, et pas du tout crédible '

Ceux qui veulent une suite, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir!!


End file.
